This invention generally relates to portable, hand-held computer devices for automatically registering transactions and operating upon data input thereto. More particularly, the invention includes data channel circuitry that registers transactions such as the drawing of checks against a checking account. The computer device may also include circuitry for balancing the data register of the computer so as to be consistent with that of periodic statements of the banking or savings institution at which the account is held. The computer can further segregate transactions according to a budgeting scheme and provide prompts or the like when that budgeting scheme is violated or when the user proposes to violate the budgeting scheme.
Various computer systems or devices have been proposed or used which are of the portable, hand-held variety and which operate upon data input thereto by input members such as keys or the like. Often these key members or the like are associated with circuitry for automatically performing particular, designated functions. Examples include computer devices for metric conversion such as shown in United States Letters Pat. No. 4,228,516; computer systems for handling the consequences of different forms of competitive play, such as the golf calculator of United States Letters Pat. No. 4,367,526; computers for calculating compound interest such as shown in United States Letters Pat. No. 4,486,849; and shopping calculators with comparison features such as shown in United States Letters Pat. No. 4,528,638.
Also known are checkbook calculators having independent memories to monitor balances of checking accounts, charge accounts and the like. Devices in this category typically are merely calculators that permit one to keep track of account balances, but they do not automatically operate upon input data and memory data in order to serve as a true transaction register. Nor do such devices typically have the ability to carry out additional functions such as setting up and policing budgeting activities in order to provide automatic monitoring of spending patterns and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for a computer device that is portable to the extent that it is of a hand-held or pocket size and that automatically performs certain functions, including those attendant to checkbook registers and that can also have the capacity for reconciling same with periodic account statements of banking and savings institutions and while further having the capacity to budget expenditures and monitor such budgeting.
These functions are accomplished in accordance with the present invention which includes a portable, hand-held computerized check register assembly that includes a control panel having a plurality of dedicated keys or control switches to impress input data into the computer assembly thereof and to provide command functions for accomplishing particular tasks. More particularly, certain of the control switches activate circuitry to accomplish specific tasks associated with one or more of a check register function, a budgeting function and an account balancing function. Preferably, the computerized check register is a component of a portable, pocket-sized device within a case having another portion including a pad of banking checks or the like.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide improved account registers.
Another object of this invention is to provide computerized account registers that achieve automatic implementation of certain operations associated with registering, budgeting and balancing of accounts.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved check register that is computer-assisted and that simplifies tasks associated with checking account maintenance.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved account register that incorporates budgeting and funds allocation features.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved account register that functions to accumulate expenditures which are to be assessed against a specific account within the budgeting scheme.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computerized account register device that includes a feature of locating common errors of account balancing and/or bookkeeping.